Individual Faults
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: Heero Yuy, perfect soldier, has been captured! By a former OZ group who seem intent on capturing all the Gundam boys, but its the mastermind behind the plan who makes it all the more sinister... R&R!
1. Default Chapter

((I don't own Gundam Wing and I certainly don't own Hee-chan ~sigh~ he's  
the only canon char to appear in the first part but the others will appear  
soon enough!!! Should note, this is my first Wing fic and Heero's probably  
gonna be a little OOC since we spend a good deal of time in his thoughts  
for the first bit of this thing. I'm planning on a continued series so tell  
me what you think!!!))  
My arms are stretched above my head, attached with a pair of handcuffs and  
then to a thin chain stretching to the ceiling. It doesn't matter how thin  
or delicate both the cuffs and chain look, their Gundamiun, damn idiots and  
their super metal... I shiver in the cold of the room, though it shouldn't  
bother me. I've trained to withstand extreme temperatures... Maybe its  
simply the concentrated cold of the handcuffs which sets me off. Though I  
believe it might be the fact that the confinement and beatings mean that I  
am becoming ill. Yes that's right; I, Heero Yuy, perfect soldier, am being  
confined and beaten. Most people would have believed this to be impossible.  
In fact I thought it was impossible! Okay, so I'm a tad egotistical. Big  
deal, I've got reason to be.  
Though my ego seems to be getting me into a lot of trouble lately....  
This thinking is driving me crazy! But its the only thing I can do right  
now, the chains restrict my feets movement and whenever I do start to do  
anything like stretch or exercise a gaurd is in here in a minute to beat  
me. I can't break out, like I said gundamium cuffs and a few weeks ago I  
had the ability to pick them, and I did a few times but now I'm too tired  
to scrounge for a pick and the beatings kinda make moving my hands with  
precision a little touch and go. Course it is now my mission to escape and  
I take my missions seriously; which is actually why I'm stuck in here. I  
become way too focused sometimes.  
I work for the Preventers, and Une had just given me a new job. They had  
been hacked, specifically information about Operation Meteor. I knew  
hacking into the Preventers system was pretty easy, hell I'd done it a  
couple of times. I suppose I should have told them how easy it was to get  
past their firewalls but that would mean breaking into their system all  
over again.... Don't ask me why I need to break into their system, computer  
hacking is an addiction. So I followed the traces left by the hacker back  
to their ICQ and from their I hacked THEIR system. It was not any harder  
then hacking the Preventers. Though their systems set-up was a lot less  
straightforward, it almost seemed like they were hiding something... I had  
holed myself up in my apartment, been there a few days following a hackers  
trail is never easy but I had been given the mission to find them and Une  
had given me all the time to do it. So I started working again, trying to  
figure out why they wanted to know about Operation Meteor. It was a little  
difficult to find and I was becoming mildly interested in whoever had  
designed the systems layout when the file popped up onto my laptops screen.  
Quickly scanning the file my eyes widened in surprise. They were a splinter  
group from the Romefeller foundations, someone who the Preventers had yet  
to catch.  
I knew that such groups were out there and so I scanned fora little while  
and thought everything was routine, that they just wanted world/colonial  
domination. Figuring that was why they wanted to know about Op. Meteor I  
was prepared to log out and start my report.  
Then a sentence leaped out at me, followed by a paragraph and next a few  
fucking pages.  
These maniacs did not just want domination.  
They wanted us.  
Us being the Gundam pilots.  
From the looks of the stupid fucking documents they were smart people.  
REALLY smart people. With the capabilities and intelligence to brainwash  
anyone onto their side, and it appeared that they wanted to make the Gundam  
pilots their own little statement to the Universe. 'Look what we can do!  
Convert children used as terrorists for the colonies and turn them into Our  
Terrorists!!' Yep, that was exactly what they wanted. Of course the stupid  
fucking documents said that the first Gundam pilot they would be kidnapping  
would be Quatre because he was the most public of the Pilots. It appeared  
they wanted to lure us into a trap. Well I panicked, not that anyone but my  
closest friends would have known. I still ruthlessly suppress my emotions.  
I needed to get to Quatre, warn the other Pilots, tell Une and drag  
everyone away to a safe house. Little did I realize that they had drugged  
my water tank and slipped an air-borne sedative into my apartment complexes  
central air.  
So all my hard research basically culminated in me slumping over the laptop  
because panic induces certain bodily responses and breathing deepens and  
all that so the sedative went in and for some odd reason kicked in just  
then and there. Without being able to warn anyone, no one, zip, notta, what  
Duo would call a 'Big Goose Egg'.  
Then I woke up here. Yuppers, locked up and waiting for my captors to  
appear. Maybe I should have studied the computers insides more carefully,  
all I knew was that these people were former OZ, nothing more. Well, I had  
been looking for other things at the time. Or maybe I should have paid more  
attention to the computer files and seen if there were any other plans  
besides the one stating they would kidnap Quatre. Water under the bridge,  
and maybe it is better that they kidnapped me instead I think I'm probably  
better then the others at being incarcerated, better at keeping my head in  
one place that is. Maybe I'm not, I could be wrong, but this crazy would be  
driving Duo to start singing so at least I know I'm better off then he  
would be. I'm just thinking really fast, which is something I do anyway.  
Most of my friends would be surprised if they heard what I think about,  
during the war sure I devoted all my thoughts to the Gundams and being the  
'Perfect Soldier' but the wars over now. I don't have to be so hopelessly  
keyed into 'the mission' I can think about whatever I want whenever I want  
right? Not like I am about to start babbling like Duo silence is too far  
ingrained into my mind.  
******  
The door to the cell opened, allowing bright light to wash over its  
occupant. The captive raised his messy black haired head to stare grimly at  
the three figures in the doorway. He had to admit it to himself, he was a  
little surprised... Two of the figures in the doorway were men, old men,  
definitely former OZ men. One of them wheeled in some sort of bizarre cart  
and the captive suppressed any response to the blatant threat of  
interrogation. The third figure had captured his attention anyway.  
It was a girl, around his own age with shoulder length black hair. She  
wore, over the top part of her face a mask that mimicked a cat's face. The  
older man in the middle had a firm grip on her arm and was leading her  
inside the cell. The girl's brown eyes rested on everything but Heero. Why  
the heck were they bringing a young girl into this? Heero asked himself and  
delivered his full death glare to the older man in the middle, who just  
shook it off. The girl went and stood in the corner, finally looking at him  
as the interrogation started, she seemed almost sad...  
((Well! That's done! Phew!  
Heero: You know....That was a bit odd.  
Writer: ~glare~ Whad'ya mean 'odd'?  
Heero: ~returns death glare~ I mean I've got this roving mind! I sound like  
that braided baka!!  
Duo: ~hits Heero over the head~ Fine! See if I come rescue you!  
Writer: ~sighs and takes aspirin~ Yes, these internal arguments happen a  
lot.... Review please!!!)) 


	2. GW2

Disclaimer:  
I, in all of my glory, own not one character from the Gundam Wing universe. While this is a terribly sad thing at least it saves them from being chopped up and butchered a lot more then their original creators wanted. Well, in theory anyway... Also I would Never have left anyone in doubt of the Trowa/Quatre relationship that goes on and there would probably be way too much bondage for it to be viewed by people under the age of 13. Hmm... Yes I am a dark and twisted soul.  
  
I slowly opened one eye lid, the feeling of being watched had been enough to shake me out of his doze. Standing in front of me, and to the side of the closed door was the girl from earlier. She was still wearing that damnable mask but was now looking directly at him instead of avoiding eye contact. I glare at her, my brain struggling to figure out just why she was here and how she could be without supervision. Surely the old guys did not just let her wander into rooms holding dangerous operatives on her own?!?!?! That was plain wrong!  
  
I can't be feeling protective of a member of the enemy can I? Nah, not me, not Heero Yuy!  
  
The girl smirked at me, as if she knew what I was thinking and goodness knows maybe she did. Maybe OZ had managed to develop some super- intelligent children who had the ability to read even the most un- responsive of faces. Or maybe she was telepathic. Or I could just be letting the incredulousness show openly on my face.  
  
I'm not sure which idea is more ludicrous.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Yuy-san." She said, her voice laced heavily with sarcasm. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is Ryoko Tasuki and as you can tell I am a member of this evil organization that split and splintered from OZ." She shook her head slightly, the shoulder length hair sliding around. "I really wish we hadn't captured you." She said mournfully.  
  
Now I know the incredulousness is showing on my face. Did she say she wished she had not captured me? Hold up a minute, he was not any of his team mates. He could not manage to woo people to his side with Duo's feminine looks and wounded puppy eyes nor Wufei with his handsome looks or Trowa with His handsome looks or Quatre with his puppy eyes. He was him, Heero Yuy, with nothing going for him in case he was captured besides his stubborn hold on the mission. And what Duo would probably call his 'grotesque strength' that is if Duo actually contained the word grotesque in his vocabulary.  
  
"Listen, I'm gonna say this once so listen up. None of your team mates know we have you captured. The laptop you used to hack into our system was removed and destroyed. You've been known to disappear before, its not that strange an occurrence. Since there is no chance of rescue I suggest you just give us the information that they want." Ryoko sighed and flipped her hair over one shoulder. "Okay, that's done. Yes I know you aren't going to give them any information especially since what they want is the best way to break your comrades. These guys are assholes and idiots, you know it, I know it. They just need to be beaten. Now, I'm pretty sure you're thirsty." The girl held up a water bottle, eyes twinkling. "No, its not laced with anything. Want a sip?"  
  
Heero was struck more silent then ever. This girl did not like the people who she was...working for? Why did she seem like a prisoner then? Nodding Heero took a leap of faith and drank from the water bottle, slowly. When it was finished the girl winked at him and headed out of his cell. "I'll see you later Yuy-san. Maybe with good news next time." 


End file.
